


of moons, birds and monsters

by antochones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antochones/pseuds/antochones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es la pareja de vida de Derek y cuando pelean, Derek siempre quiere tener el control sobre todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of moons, birds and monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno... acá va mi primer shot de Sterek. No se, me da verguenza (?)

Pasó suavemente el dedo sobre la hoja que estaba leyendo. Quería mantener su concentración en el libro, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Miró fijamente la misma oración que estaba intentando comprender desde hace más de diez minutos.  
¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto Stiles?  
Suspiró y contuvo su enojo bajo control.  
Habían peleado y Stiles se había ido hace varias horas y todavía no volvía.  
Quiso golpear, destruir y romper todo lo de la casa. Él no debía irse sin su permiso, no debía irse si Derek le decía que se quede. Tenía que hacerle caso y quedarse con él en la casa. Odiaba que hiciera lo que quería, sin seguir sus órdenes.  
La puerta principal crujió y escuchó unos pasos.  
-Hey…- se escuchó cuando Stiles asomó su cabeza en el living.  
Derek no apartó la vista del libro, intentando mantener su furia a raya, pero un aroma explotó a su alrededor. Era la de Stiles… y la de alguien más. Alguien que él conocía.  
¿Por qué su Stiles apestaba a Scott?  
Stiles resopló al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Derek y se dirigió a su habitación en el piso de arriba.  
Derek comenzó a respirar pesadamente y cerró sus manos en puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sus uñas marcadas en la piel.  
¿Qué había hecho Stiles con Scott?  
Él le había dicho que no quería que vaya a su casa y ahora volvía oliendo a él, impregnando ese olor por toda la casa.  
Sentía como su lobo gruñía en su interior. Quería desgarrar a Scott miembro por miembro por haberse acercado a su pareja.  
Una fuerza primitiva llenó su cuerpo y tuvo la necesidad de ir a reclamar a Stiles como suyo. Él no lo quería compartir con nadie. El destino se lo había dado a él y no tenía por qué compartirlo.  
Tiró el libro a un costado, se levantó del sillón y caminó con pasos calculados hasta la habitación.  
Entró y encontró la figura de un Stiles desnudo y dormido en el medio de la cama. Podía sentir la esencia de Scott flotando en el aire, manchando e impregnándose en la sábana en la que estaba envuelta su frágil pareja.  
Un gruñido se quedó atorado en su pecho cuando vio al hombre que amaba moviéndose suavemente, echando pequeños ronquidos. Hermoso.  
Aspiró con fuerza por la nariz y el olor aquel lo volvió a golpear.  
¿Por qué Stiles se atrevía a manchar el lugar que ellos compartían con su traición? Era el lugar donde habían hecho el amor una y otra vez, y ahora estaba sucio con el olor de Scott.  
Era su Stiles y no tenía por qué compartirlo con otro hombre.  
Debía reclamarlo de nuevo, entrar en él y marcarlo como suyo. No quería que quedara rastro de otro lobo.  
Stiles volvió a moverse en la cama, dejando su espalda al descubierto y no pudo evitar imaginarse a McCall pasando sus manos por ese perfecto cuerpo que le habían entregado.  
Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Se acercó a la cama como un depredador evaluando su presa y retiró la sábana dejando la cremosa piel a la vista y no pudo evitar gruñir. Pasó su mano por el trasero de Stiles y disfrutó la suavidad, llevándolo al borde la locura. Tenía una erección dolorosa golpeando contra su abdomen, deseando hundirse en la dulce carne.  
Trató de tranquilizar sus pensamientos tomando una respiración profunda, pero eso fue un error, porque el olor Scott lo volvió a llenar y eso lo puso salvaje. Ya no lo aguantaba, necesitaba sentir a su pajera como suyo, sin el toque de nadie más.  
Subió a la cama, posicionándose con Stiles entre sus piernas estando justo en la posición perfecta para poder enterrarse en él.  
Escupió en su mano y comenzó a frotarse su erección para lubricarla y separó los montículos del trasero de Stiles y observó el agujero apretado esperándolo. Se inclinó y alineó su pene con la pequeña estrella y comenzó a entrar en él.  
Sin preparación previa, sin nada.  
Stiles se sobresaltó por la invasión e intentó moverse.  
-De-Derek?- dijo asustado.  
-Shhh.  
Se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Stiles cuando este intentó moverse y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera, cada vez con movimientos más violentos.  
Stiles comenzó a sollozar.  
-Derek… por favor, me estas haciendo… Derek…por favor, basta…- decía entre lágrimas, pero el otro hacía oídos sordos.  
Él sabía que lo estaba lastimando en el fondo de su cerebro, lo sentía, pero no había nada más doloroso que el sufrimiento que tenia en su pecho.  
Tomó las manos de su pajera y las puso sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a cambiar el ritmo de las envestidas cuando sintió que estaba al borde del orgasmo.  
De nuevo, el chico intentó moverse, pero Derek lo tenía preso con su cuerpo, lo tenía apretado contra el colchón.  
-Derek…  
Pasó una mano por el pelo corto de Stiles y depositó pequeños besos en su cuello, pero eso no evitaba el dolor de la fuerza que utilizaba para entrar en él.  
Mordió su hombro para reclamarlo en el momento en el que se estaba viniendo dentro de él y luego de algunos empujes más tranquilos, se desplomó al lado de Stiles sin salir de él y le pasó su brazo por la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo.  
-Te amo, bebé-susurró en su oído mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del chico.


End file.
